


Yellow With Envy

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Jun almost kissed Ohno on national television but they didn't actually kiss - okay.Ohno saying that he wanted Jun to kiss him - not okay.





	Yellow With Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Third Fic! Thanks to everyone who has commented on my fics and/or joined this community! I wasn't planning on writing another fic today, but everyone's support gave me the inspiration to write more! And this was the result! This was obviously inspired by the almost Juntoshi kiss on VS Arashi recently (Kiss already, dammit!). Anyways, I bet you weren't expecting voyeur!Jun! I specifically stated the there were two bathroom stalls, so if Ohmiya were in one stall why couldn't Aiba use the other? Because Jun was in there! XD (Also I know jealousy is the correct term not envy, but I wanted to make a lame play on words, okay!? *hides*)

"How could you?!?!?" The Ohmiya pair had just finished changing after filming for VS Arashi, and Ninomiya was clearly in a bad mood.  
"What did I do now?" Ohno sighed in defeat.  
"What do you mean 'What did I do now?' You said you wanted Jun to kiss you!!!"  
"Kazu, I said that for fanservice. I didn't actually want Jun to kiss me!"  
"And what if he did kiss you?!?"  
"Then it still would've been just fanservice! I didn't want to kiss him!"  
"No! no! no! No one will kiss you and you won't say you want anyone to kiss you. Except ME!"  
"Kazu-"  
"You're coming with me."  
Nino grabbed Ohno by the shirt and tugged him down the hallway.  
Nino barged into the bathroom at the end of the hallway. The bathroom only had two stalls, and, being a unisex bathroom, had no urinals.  
Nino shoved Ohno into the larger of the two stalls.  
"Kazu, what are you doing?!"  
"Reminding you that you are _mine_."  
With that Nino locked the stall door and captured Ohno's lips in a fierce kiss. His mouth then moved down to the older man's neck, which he nibbled and sucked on, eliciting a moan from Satoshi.  
"Shhh - we're in public." Nino whispered into Satoshi's ear.  
"Mm."  
Nino dropped down to his knees and removed Ohno's pants and boxers, the older man's erection springing free.  Nino licked and sucked on the head of the large appendage, sliding his tongue over the slit. Ohno whimpered, biting his lip to stifle his moans. Nino took Ohno in as far he could, sucking him hard, running his tongue up and down the vein, all while fondling Ohno's balls. In that moment however, there was an unfortunate interruption...  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Guys, hurry up! I need to pee!!"  
Nino slid Ohno out of his mouth.  
"Fuck off, Aiba!"  
"NINO, MY BLADDER IS GOING TO EXPLODE."  
"Aiba, there's another bathroom downstairs, use that one."  
"AHHH I'M GOING TO PEE MYSELF!!" The airhead ran out of the bathroom in search of another place to relieve himself.  
In the meantime, Nino produced a packet of lube from his pocket and removed his pants and underwear.  
"Satoshi, turn around." Nino said, his voice low and filled with desire.  
Satoshi quickly complied leaving himself exposed to the powerhouse. Said powerhouse lubed up his fingers and inserted two into the older man. He scissored his fingers, purposely avoiding the pleasurable spot deep inside.  
"Shit, Kazu, just fuck me already!" That was all the younger needed. He quickly lubed up his dick and lined it up with his lover's gaping entrance. He was about to thrust in when the bathroom door slammed open again.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?!?"  
"Using the bathroom!!!!" Well, it wasn't a lie. They _were_ using the bathroom, just not for its intended purpose.  
"You've been in here so long that Masaki peed his pants trying to find another bathroom!"  
"Not our fault we needed to use the bathroom!"  
"Ugh, I swear when you guys get out of there I'll kill you!"  
"I feel soooo threatened..." Ohno giggled at Nino's comment.  
Sho finally left the bathroom, leaving the Ohmiya Combi alone again.  
"Let's continue where we left off."  
"Yes, please."  
Nino repositioned himself.  
"Ready?"  
"Yes, hurry up, now!"  
Nino thrust into the tight hole, giving no time for Satoshi to get accustomed to the feeling. Nino slammed relentlessly into Ohno's prostate, both men desperate for release.  
All attempts to stifle his moans were long forgotten as Satoshi screamed out his lover's name as he came. Nino's climax soon followed, spilling inside of Ohno.  
"You're mine Satoshi."  
"I know. I'm only yours, Kazu."  
  
  
  
  
Omake:  
  
Nino and Ohno cleaned up and emerged from the stall only to see someone else in the restroom beginning to wash their hands.  
"Thanks for the show, guys."  
"EEEEEHH??"   
Nino's body filled with boiling anger as the pieces came together. Not only was Jun in the other stall watching them through the crack in between the stalls the entire time, but judging by the white substance he just washed off his hand, he got off on it too.  
"MAAAAAATSUUUUUUMOOOOOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Jun sprinted towards the parking garage, where his manager was waiting for him, while Nino followed in pursuit.

Comments are VERY appreciated! Your support gives me the confidence to keep writing!


End file.
